La bestia del bosque - The beast of the forest
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: Izuku Midoriya es un panadero recién llegado a la ciudad del reino, por esto, se niega a no cumplir con un pedido que ha sido encargado al otro lado del bosque, por más que los rumores le adviertan lo peligroso que eso puede ser. Sin embargo, él no escucha las supersticiones y se adentra en el misterioso lugar, en donde su vida cambiará al conocer a la criatura que allí habita...


**FANFIC PARTICIPANTE EN EL GRUPO KATSUDEKU (FACEBOOK)**

 **KATSUDEKU WEEK**

 **TEMA: Cuento tradicional**

* * *

 **La bestia del bosque**

 **The beast of the forest**

 **Neko Kitsune**

Se dice que en los prominentes bosques cercanos al Reino de All Might, existe un peligroso ser, capaz de devorarte a mordidas, y mientras te arranca la carne puedes ver sus ojos llenos de placer y satisfacción por aquello. Le llaman "el lobo del bosque", pero nadie sabe realmente qué es lo que es. Sólo que es una bestia feroz, aunque se supone que nadie ha vivido para contarlo.

— No importa el lobo o lo que haya allí, yo cumpliré con mi deber. —dijo totalmente decidido aquel joven, fuerte, y desinteresado totalmente en los mitos y leyendas de los pueblos y ciudades, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado a que siempre fueran calumnias. Además, su comida de mañana dependía de aquella entrega. Y él llevaría el pastel hecho por su madre, a la abuela que vivía al otro lado sin importar si tenía que pisotear a un feroz "lobo".

— ¡Cómo si me fuera a creer semejante estupidez!

Tomó la cesta, se arregló su polerón rojo sangre, y emprendió su travesía al bosque. Verificando que el pastel estuviera bien acomodado, y que el puñal que siempre cargaba en un lado de su pantalón estuviese ahí.

Los bosques del reino eran frondosos, tanto, que incluso los más expertos de la región podían perderse. Tenía diversidad de flora y fauna, algunos más peligrosos que otros. Estaba, además, lleno de pantanos que se fundían con la espesura, camuflados igual que los depredadores más inesperados. Por eso, nadie se atrevía a cruzarlos, ninguno de ellos, que estaban al norte del reino. Donde, al otro lado, la única persona que vivía era la Abuela, de la cual nadie sabía su nombre, sólo que tenía muchos años, y que antes de que el bosque creciese, ella ya estaba allí viviendo, lejos de todos. La apodaban "La protegida del bosque". Era un misterio su vida, incluso más que el bosque.

Y dentro de todos esos cuestionamientos sin respuesta, estaba el famoso "Lobo feroz" que custodiaba, o quién sabe, tal vez simplemente estaba ahí.

Todos temían, todos temblaban. Todos menos el chico que una vez en la entrada del bosque, acercó la cesta a su cuerpo, tragó saliva y se llenó de valor. Adentrándose en el místico mundo entre las ramas y hojas. Luego de cinco minutos ya no había rastro de él. La gente empezó a orar. La muerte de un joven chico del pueblo había ocurrido nuevamente.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The beast of the forest~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Pisó unas cuantas ramas, y abrazó la cesta cuando algo se sintió a su espalda.

—De seguro sólo es un lagarto… o una serpiente… o…

Nuevamente escuchó otro ruido, esta vez desde el frente, entre unos árboles gemelos que chocaban mutuamente, y de los cuales colgaban lianas tan fuertes, que podías creerte Tarzán si las tomabas.

—No tengo miedo… Sólo es la autosugestión… yo debo… cumplir con mi deber…

Otro ruido. Él se mantuvo quieto, dispuesto a correr en cualquier momento. Sus pies sobre esas hojas caídas no hacían ningún movimiento. Incluso su respiración se detuvo para no revelar su posición. Se sentía observado ¿era así?

Varios minutos pasaron, y nada ocurrió. No fue perseguido, ni atacado, ni comido.

—Sólo fue mi imaginación. Mejor me apuro. En el pueblo ya deben estar velándome. —suspiró. Y no sabía cuánta razón tenía.

La familia Midoriya no llevaba un mes todavía en ese pueblo. Habían llegado desde la ciudad con su negocio de amasandería, buscando un lugar más cálido para vivir. Al final decidieron vivir en el pueblo que rodeaba al reino. Podría considerarse como la ciudad principal, pero no la llamaban así.

Ellos se asentaron en las afueras de la ciudad, lejos de la aristocracia, el reino, y otras demás personas. Muy cerca de los bosques del norte…

Entonces, hace unos días había recibido una carta con un pedido de la abuela al otro lado del bosque. Inko, la madre de Midoriya había escuchado los rumores, y al principio se había negado a la petición, pero luego tuvo que aceptar. Necesitaban dinero e Izuku dijo que él iría y que si no lo dejaba ir él terminaría yendo de todas formas.

No le dejó más opción a Inko, quien se quedó observando como su hijo se perdía entre los árboles como un punto rojo a la lejanía.

—Cuidado… Ten cuidado Izuku.

Pronto se haría de noche y Midoriya ya no sabía si iba al norte o hacia el sur. Empezaba a preocuparse, ¿qué tal si nunca lograba salir de ahí? ¿Quién cuidaría a su madre? ¿Y si había sido una mala decisión después de todo? Miró la cesta, probablemente podía hacerla durar y sobrevivir un poco más. Como recordaba, nadie entraba al bosque porque nadie salía, así que era obvio que nadie iría por él. Suspiró. Definitivamente se había equivocado, y volvió a pensarlo cuando la luna se asomó en lo alto.

Sus tripas sonaban. Pero no sacaría pastel todavía, aún podía aguantar un poco más. Igual había llevado una cantimplora con agua, y le duraría unos días.

—Supongo que soy un tonto.

Ni siquiera se escuchaban aullidos, así que la suposición más correcta era pensar que lo más peligroso ahí no emitía exactamente un sonido.

Los grillos trinaban, y quizás algunas cigarras y parientes de éstas. Algunas hojas a la lejanía se movían, y luego se detenían. No quería saber la razón.

Una luz atrajo su atención.

No estaba demasiado lejos, y resplandecía en la oscuridad. Fue ahí cuando su mente pensó en que debería haber hecho una fogata, pero eso ya no importaba, si había luz significaba que había vida, alguna persona. ¿Quién había dicho que no? ¡Ja! ¡Puras mentiras, tal y como él había previsto!

Corrió hacia el lugar y se detuvo, o más bien fue detenido por una extraña liana que lo sostuvo del abdomen, justo antes de caer hacia un acantilado… o ¿qué rayos era eso?

Se veía tan oscuro, pero en el medio había una brillante luz, una hermosa flor que resplandecía más que cualquier fuego.

Descubrió pronto que era un pantano, donde había crecido aquella extraña flor… Lo meditó unos minutos y acarició la liana, dándole las gracias en silencio. De seguro o moría ahogado en el pantano y comido por lo que allí habitaba, o moría por esa flor probablemente carnívora, o perteneciente a lo que se escondía bajo el peligro.

Un extraño animal, fue dando saltos hasta la flor, y cuando Izuku intentó detenerlo ya había entrado en el pantano. La única razón por la que no se ahogó, era porque las fauces se hicieron presentes… El pantano completo era un depredador, que trago al pobre animal en un instante, y luego volvió a la normalidad.

Midoriya dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y corrió aterrorizado. Tenía que prender una fogata y alejar a todas esas peligrosas criaturas desconocidas ¿pero cómo saber si las ramas que tomaría no serían lo mismo? ¿Cómo saber si donde pisaba no era en realidad algo que acabaría con su vida?

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en sus ojos, mientras no detenía su andar.

"Perdóname mamá, fue mi error. Ya no podré ayudarte nunca más."

Resbaló al pisar una hoja y estaba a punto de caer al precipicio, cuando otra liana lo sostuvo del abdomen.

Abrazó la cesta que era su único alimento. Y entre lágrimas dijo:

—Gracias… gracias liana por salvarme otra vez… Pero, sería mejor que me dejaras morir, después de todo no hay forma de que yo sobreviva aquí…

La liana empezó a retroceder, ante el asombro de Izuku. Miró hacia atrás y vio como en la cima del precipicio unos ojos rojizos pertenecientes a una bestia alta y peluda estaban posados en él.

Se aterró, iba a ser comido, definitivamente, iba a ser comido, por aquel "Lobo feroz".

Cerró los ojos esperando su final, pero sólo recibió unas cálidas patas que lo aferraron desde la cintura. Obligándolo a observar desde arriba, una vez hubo abierto los ojos. Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro que lo miraba ¿con furia? ¿Qué emoción poseía?

— ¿Vas a… comerme?

En un instante fue remecido con fuerza, y todo su cuerpo fue olido por cada zona. Primero su pecho, luego sus brazos, su rostro, y finalmente sus partes íntimas.

"¿Qué intenta?"

La bestia rugió y tomándolo desde la cintura con una mano lo llevó colgando como si fuera un muñeco.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿A dónde me llevas? ¡Dímelo! ¡Oye!

Sólo tuvo un rugido de respuesta.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The beast of the forest~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Fue lanzado en la oscuridad de una cueva. Realmente no se podía divisar nada de lo que ahí había, sólo por su tacto supo que bajo él había tierra y piedras. Una de estas últimas rasmilló su mano, haciéndola sangrar levemente. Al instante "la bestia" olió el líquido proveniente de su cuerpo y aulló, acercándose, poniéndose sus rubios y salvajes cabellos cerca del rostro del joven, que ya no entendía si ese era su funeral, su nueva vida, o incluso un sueño.

— ¿Qué pasa… ahora? —dijo intentando cubrirse con la mano que sangraba.

De pronto algo áspero pasó sobre su herida. Áspero y húmedo.

La bestia lo miraba fieramente, pero lamía aquella pequeña herida con ternura.

Izuku miró entonces, lo que podía con la escasa luz que entraba por la entrada de la cueva. Delante de él tenía a una criatura humanoide, peluda por doquier, ¿era alguien que sufría hipertricosis? No lo parecía, pues la forma de su cara era más parecida a la de un perro, o un lobo. Simplemente al mirar sus ojos… podías ver…

Izuku acercó su mano, que fue resplandecida por la luna en el momento en el que alcanzó lo que sería la mejilla del extraño ser. Éste se quedó inmóvil viendo al humano que lo acariciaba sin miedo alguno, para finalmente sonreírle.

—Dime ¿puedes hablar? Yo soy Izuku Midoriya… Gracias por traerme contigo…

— ¿Y qué harás si puedo hablar? —respondió con arrogancia, como pretendiendo no estar intimidado por la dulzura proveniente del otro.

— ¿Qué más? Conversar contigo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¡No te incumbe! —se retiró con pasos rápidos hasta la entrada de la cueva. Olfateó el aire de nueva cuenta y se acostó ahí, como si estuviera en guardia.

La cola que salía de su zona trasera se movía una y otra vez, y llamaba la atención del muchacho de diecisiete años, que a paso lento se acercó hasta llegar a ella y agarrarla en un movimiento rápido.

— ¡Te tengo!

— ¡No tienes nada! ¡Vete a tu sitio! —ordenó con un rugido.

—No tienes que ponerte tan tímido. —añadió con un puchero. —Sólo quiero que nos conozcamos más…

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero que me conozcas, o quiero conocerte?

—Me salvaste.

—No te salvé. Simplemente te mantengo con vida. ¡Ya duérmete molesto humano!

— ¿No eres humano?

— ¿No lo ves?

—Realmente no. Simplemente tu apariencia es diferente, pero tus ojos son como los míos. Además, hablas como yo. ¿Es realmente necesario calificar a los seres? Sé que para que sea más fácil reconocerlos, puede que sí, pero ¿en la esencia? ¿En la esencia no somos todos iguales?

—¡YO SOY UNA BESTIA! —Retumbó el lugar, tan severamente que Midoriya se cubrió la cabeza para que las rocas que cayeron no lo golpearan.

—Si no miraras sólo tu apariencia, tal vez te darías cuenta que las bestias no necesariamente tienen que lucir como tú, ni que los humanos necesariamente deben lucir como yo. —finalizó para ir a su sitio y dormirse, aunque no lográndolo del todo.

La bestia, en la entrada de la cueva más alta del bosque, desde donde podía observar todo el lugar, miró a la luna, y algo en su corazón se agitó recordando el hechizo que lo tenía prisionero, y uniéndolo a las palabras que jamás creyó oír de una persona.

Las lianas sintieron a su amo, igual que todas las pequeñas criaturas deformes que allí vivían. Entre ellas se pasaron el mensaje, la noticia que alegró incluso esa negra noche. Las luciérnagas prendieron su trasero iluminando por doquier, las parejas salieron y se acariciaron con sus pobres cuerpos, faltos de lo que se llama normal, pero llenos de amor. El agua que corría en varias direcciones también se agitó, igual que cada planta, cada "esencia"…

"— _Si no miraras sólo tu apariencia, tal vez te darías cuenta que las bestias no necesariamente tienen que lucir como tú, ni que los humanos necesariamente deben lucir como yo."_

"— ¿Podría ser…? Pero…"

Enseguida entristeció.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The beast of the forest~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

La mañana siguiente llegó, entre silencio y neblina palpable.

Midoriya tiritaba, y se despertó sólo por los deseos intensos de ir al baño. Miró a todos lados y no vio a "la bestia", así que pensó en buscar un baño, hasta que recordó:

—Ah, estoy en el bosque. —dijo desanimado. —Supongo qué…

Fue al límite de la cueva, en busca de una plantita que regar, pero sólo vio el inicio de un precipicio, rodeado de neblina.

— ¡Tiene que ser una broma! —dijo devolviéndose y agarrándose a las rocas.

Miró a todos lados. Ya no aguantaba más… las necesidades humanas lo llamaban, y ahí no habían plantas, pero…

—Supongo que funcionará… —se acercó al limbo, se bajó un poco los pantalones y fue feliz regando el aire…

—Ok, omitiré eso de mis recuerdos. —dijo la profunda voz detrás de él. Midoriya saltó justo cuando acababa su "labor", y estuvo a punto de resbalarse, sin embargo fue alcanzado por las garras de la desconocida bestia que lo levantó de la ropa que mantenía bien puesta.

Así fue como delante de él vio al joven con los pantalones totalmente abajo, y aquel miembro flácido en esos momentos llamó su atención por unos minutos, hasta que el humano se removió y pidió ser bajado.

—Aquí uno ni siquiera puede ir al baño…

Una fuente de agua cayó sobre el pobre Izuku, más bien una piedra hueca que la contenía. Bañándolo en un instante, haciendo que sus rulos verdes se pegaran a su cara.

— ¿Qué…?

Empezó a tiritar enseguida.

—Bien, ya estás limpio, ahora quítate esa ropa y déjala secar.

—Pero…

—Yo te daré calor hasta que se seque.

Izuku sonrió otra vez, sin imaginar nada raro. Simplemente se quitó todo lo que traía puesto y lo dejó estirado a un lado de la cueva. Espero a que su nuevo conocido se echase en el suelo y se acomodó contra él, con el cuerpo completamente desnudo. Un cuerpo bien formado, no parecía el de un simple panadero.

— ¿Sabes? Si quieres puedes comerte el pastel que está en la cesta.

—Ya me lo comí. Tu cena serán unas frutas allá al fondo.

El cuerpo felpudo, en el cual tenía el privilegio de hundirse, se sentía tan bien, que por un momento en su cabeza se sintió enfermo. Se sintió casi ligado a la zoofilia, no obstante, luego borró aquello y sólo dejó que el placer se quedara. Pronto fue Izuku quien abrazó a la bestia, con suma suavidad tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y la acercó a su pecho, sin importarle el frío, sólo quería ser sentido.

—Mira, nuestros corazones laten igual.

Los fuertes brazos peludos lo levantaron y lo abrazaron con gran intensidad, sintiendo entre estos el cuerpo del muchacho… un cuerpo que jamás esperó tocar.

—Alguien tan bello como tú, sólo está perdiéndose con alguien como yo… —Dijo cuándo Izuku se hubo dormido. —No te dejaré aquí. Te devolveré a la ciudad.

Obligó al viento a secar las ropas no propias, y las criaturas salieron de sus escondites para detenerlo.

—Pero amo, es quien puede salvarnos.

—No podemos dejar que se vaya.

— ¡SILENCIO! ¡No lo dejaré aquí! ¡Sólo le espera la desgracia! Además, es un chico, ¿acaso no vieron? El hechizo sólo se romperá si alguien se enamora de… mí y yo de esa persona… ¡Y eso es imposible!

—El hechizo sólo habla de enamoramiento, no de género… —dijo una voz más en la oscuridad.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The beast of the forest~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Cuando volvió a la cueva Izuku estaba vestido, y comiendo a mascadas las frutas dejadas, que eran tan grandes como su mano, le sonrió a la bestia al entrar y lo incitó a sentarse a su lado, mas él se negó.

—Párate, iré a dejarte al pueblo.

—No quiero.

—Sí, aunque no lo creas, yo… ¿Qué? —lo miró sin entenderlo.

—Ya oíste, me quedaré contigo.

— ¡¿AH?! ¡NO PUEDES TÚ ESTÚPIDO HUMANO! ¡TE LLEVARÉ LEJOS DE AQUÍ, QUIERAS O NO! —lo tomó de un brazo e iba a levantarlo, pero el otro fu más rápido, lo jaló del cabello de su mejilla y al dejarlo a la altura de su cara besó su frente.

—Me quedaré contigo.

—No… largo… tú eres… un chico…

— ¿Qué te parece si me llevas a recorrer el bosque? Me gustaría conocerlo.

—No hay nada que ver…

—Llévame. —ordenó.

La bestia titubeó y luego tragó saliva, ¿por qué no se negaba? Finalmente accedió y le mostró las profundidades del bosque, le enseñó cada zona de éste, a sus habitantes, las sirenas, las hadas que jugaban con las luciérnagas, las criaturas místicas con formas odiables, pero que Izuku acarició y saludó como si fueran su familia.

¿Quién era? Todos se lo preguntaban.

¿Podía ser cierto? Se cuestionaban, especialmente la bestia que lo acompañaba.

¿En realidad podía existir alguien que no viera el físico?

La bestia tomó del brazo a Izuku y lo llevó a lo alto de los árboles, dándole la vista más hermosa de todas. Un cielo nocturno que sólo podía ser visto desde ese lugar, de ese bosque encantado, al cual nadie podía entrar.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The beast of the forest~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Ninguno sabía cuantos días pasaron, simplemente que eran realmente felices, divirtiéndose como nunca entre los recónditos lugares del bosque. Las plantas los ayudaban, las criaturas danzaban a su alrededor, todos se movían como una familia… Algo impensable, que en la lejanía aquella persona que sostenía una bola de cristal con pequeñas con un castillo muy detallado dentro, sintió.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The beast of the forest~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Aquella noche Izuku fue a dormir cerca de la bestia como todos los días y lo abrazó.

Esa sensación se sentía tan bien, la bestia estaba conmovida, quería llegar al corazón de ese chico… quería alcanzar lo más profundo de él, quería ser amado y ser sostenido entre sus brazos por siempre.

Pero… ¡Siempre el estúpido "pero"!

—Pero tú eres demasiado… bello… —cerró los ojos intentando dormir, hasta que sintió como con fuerza era jalado hacia abajo, y aquel chico se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo no me considero así… —se rascó la mejilla.

La bestia se contrajo, intentó esconderse, pero era demasiado grande para eso.

— ¡Se supone que ya te habías dormido! ¡Estúpido Deku!

—Eso no es justo. —dijo mirándolo desde arriba con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que tú puedes llamarme por mi nombre e incluso ponerme apodos, pero yo no. Y también, que me digas cosas lindas, sólo cuando duermo. ¡Dímelo! ¡Yo quiero oírte!

Un minuto incómodo de silencio, en el que Izuku no apartó la mirada de su bestia, terminó con el ser encantado bajo él, avergonzado, pronunciando un nombre que sonaba muy lejano.

—Soy Katsuki.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡SOY KATSUKI, JODER!

— ¿Dónde he oído ese nombre?... —inició su búsqueda de información dentro de su cabeza.

— ¿Lo conoces?... Pensé que ya todos lo habían olvidado…

Un click hizo en su cabeza al recordarlo y miró a Katsuki sorprendido.

— ¡Oh por dios! ¡Eres el monarca de este reino! Pero, se supone que… Espera ¿por qué nadie te recuerda? ¿Por qué todos consideran a otro como su rey?

—El rey que ahora porta la corona pidió a un brujo que me hechizara, que me convirtiera a mí y a todo el reino… en lo que ahora ves.

Midoriya quedó en silencio mirándolo, entonces se acercó.

—Se supone que todos los hechizos tienen una forma de romperse. ¿Cómo se rompe el tuyo?

—Es imposible romperlo.

— ¿Por qué?

Katsuki se mordió el labio con sus colmillos feroces y al soltarlo respondió:

—Es imposible, porque se necesita que yo me enamore de alguien… y que ese alguien… me corresponda… —definitivamente era difícil para él decir eso.

— ¡Entonces no entiendo! —dijo agarrándose los cabellos, para luego esconderse tras sus manos.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Yo te amo… ¿por qué el hechizo no se ha roto? —musitó tímido detrás de sus manos.

Katsuki quedó sin habla, sonrojándose también.

— ¿Tú… me amas? Incluso si… ¿luzco así?

—Te amo por quien eres… Una persona maravillosa, llena de calidez, que le gusta que lo abracen por la noche y que lo mimen. También eres algo odioso, sin embargo, eso te hace divertido. —apegó su nariz humana a la nariz antropomorfa y dio unos suaves toquecitos. —Tú, gruñón ¿lo entendiste?

El otro asintió y volteó su cabeza. Esa felicidad en su pecho… dios, nunca la había sentido. Ese deseo incontrolable de su piel por juntarse con aquel chico, que lo acariciaba con tanta ternura… Dios, si eso era el paraíso, realmente nada lo igualaba.

—Si el hechizo no se rompe, significa ¿qué tú no me amas? —entristeció.

Katsuki al escucharlo, se alteró y enseguida lo miró con euforia.

— ¡NO! ¡NO ES ESO! ¡YO…! Yo también…

— ¿Tú también…?

— ¡NO ME HAGAS DECIRLO! ¡ESTÚPIDO DEKU!

—Bien, bien, pero explícame. —rio. —Acaso ¿tengo que besarte?

—Para ti todo parece muy normal…

—Lo es, te amo, así que me es fácil cualquiera de esas cosas.

—No, no es fácil… Por eso te dije que el hechizo nunca se rompería… Sin importar si me amas o me beses, no se romperá…

— ¿Por qué?

—El hechizo pide una prueba de amor…

— ¿Una prueba?

—Sí, por eso… yo… —cerró los ojos e intentó ladearse, pero unos brazos lo sostuvieron de las muñecas. —Ahora ¿qué?

—Una prueba de amor, ya lo entiendo. —dijo acercándose para darle un beso en los labios, aún sobre los colmillos que se asomaban.

— ¡¿Qué haces?!

Izuku tomó su camisa y se la quitó sin importarle nada. La luz volvió a iluminar su torso desnudo. Pronto no fue sólo el bien formado pecho, también el resto de su cuerpo. Otra vez estaba delante de Katsuki con su cuerpo desnudo, pero esta vez por una razón y con sentimientos muy diferentes.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Darte una prueba de amor.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¿No lo entiendes? Tengo que hacerte el amor para que el hechizo se rompa.

— ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡NO PUEDES! ¡DETENTE!

—Tú ya me viste desnudo, yo también quiero verte y amarte.

— ¡NO! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! ¿ACASO NO ME VES? ¿ESTÁS CIEGO? ¡PIÉRDETE HUMANO NECIO!

—No te comportes como lo que no eres. No eres una bestia, eres humano. Y aunque no lo fueras, yo seguiría queriendo hacerte el amor como ahora.

Katsuki intentó retroceder, con toda su fuerza lanzarlo atrás, pero a la vez flaqueaba, no era capaz, menos cuando Izuku encontró sus tetillas bajo el peludo torso y empezó a tocarlas, para finalmente lamerlas, sin asco, sin miedo, con dulzura y pasión, tanto que el chico encantado bajo él se retorcía del placer.

En un instante tuvo a Katsuki a su merced, desnudo, como él quería, y siguió besándolo, siguió amándolo, aunque en el camino tenía que quitarse los cabellos que se quedaban en su boca. Sin embargo, para él no era un problema, él realmente ansiaba hacer eso…

— ¡No puedes! ¡Déjame… idiota!

—Siénteme. —dijo haciendo chocar su erección contra las nalgas de Katsuki. Éste tragó saliva, y sin quererlo abrió un poco sus piernas, facilitando que Izuku masajeara su pene, con sencillez al principio, para luego aumentar la rapidez.

Izuku sonrió al notar que Katsuki también lo anhelaba como él.

—Para mí —dijo mientras introducía un dedo en el interior de su amada bestia— Para mí, eres hermoso. —terminó la frase al introducir otro dedo y escuchar los gemidos de dolor entremezclados con placer por parte de Katsuki, quien mordía su brazo para evitar que se oyesen aún más.

Luego del tercer dedo, y varias caricias más entre ambos penes, Izuku preparó su miembro para introducirse por fin, dentro de quien amaba. Y así lo hizo, algo que dolió bastante, a pesar de toda la preparación, e hizo a Katsuki aullar del dolor, despertando a todos los seres mágicos que habitaban en el bosque. Izuku sudando, terminó de introducirse para luego acercarse a las tetillas de éste y aumentar el placer, mientras lo besaba por diferentes zonas.

El dolor se convirtió en placer.

Y el hechicero en la lejanía, aún con la bola en la mano, vio como esta se trizaba lentamente… Hasta finalmente romperse en mil pedazos…

—Ah, eres libre otra vez. —dijo al viento, y el viento llevó sus palabras rompiendo el hechizo del bosque. Todos los habitantes volvían poco a poco entre asombro rotundo, a la normalidad, tomando sus formas humanas, los árboles volvieron a tener su antigua forma, y la roca junto con la cueva del acantilado volvió a transformase en el magnífico castillo de antaño. De cinco torres, lleno de hermosas y amplias habitaciones… Justo en ese instante el palacio que perduraba en el reino falsamente, salió de la cabeza de los habitantes, recordando a su verdadero rey… y así, el falso castillo desapareció, dejando a un hombre caer al suelo con unas ropas sucias, entre un montón de sirvientes hechizados que recobraban el sentido.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The beast of the forest~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Y en el momento de la eyaculación, en el momento de que ambos se volvían uno finalmente, Izuku abrazó de la cintura a su bestia, hasta donde alcanzaba, y éste a él.

—Incluso si no se rompe el hechizo, yo siempre me quedaré contigo… Recuerda eso… —dijo para depositar todo su amor en el interior del otro, al mismo tiempo, que Katsuki soltaba su propia esencia.

"Deku…"

—Yo… te… —La niebla empezó a acercarse lentamente a su cuerpo, y su voz empezó a cambiar poco a poco— Amo… —el cuerpo, envuelto en aquella niebla volvía a la normalidad, tomaba la forma humana que tuvo alguna vez, con pies, piernas, sin pelo, sólo en su cabeza, un hermoso cabello que después de cortaría, porque llegaba a su trasero.

—Wow… eso no me lo esperaba. —dijo Midoriya aún alucinando por ver semejante transformación, mientras él seguía dentro de su chico, lo cual produjo que el lugar donde estaba se apretara por la sensación de cambio, poniendo duro de nuevo a Izuku.

— ¡Oye!

—Eso tampoco me lo esperaba, pero… podemos aprovecharlo. —terminó de decir para finalmente besarlo como correspondía, con la lengua dentro, con la saliva ardiente transfiriéndose entre ambos.

Izuku tomó de las caderas a Katsuki y de un salto quitó su pene para volverlo a introducir nuevamente con severidad.

— ¡Hey! Volví a ser yo, así que vuelvo a ser el rey… así que… —empezó a respirar agitadamente mientras era penetrado nuevamente con fuerza.

—Dije, que teníamos que aprovechar. —sonrió.

La gente hizo un intento de acercarse al castillo para festejar que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, pero los sirvientes se lo impidieron, callándolos a la vez.

—Dejemos la celebración para mañana. —Dijo Todoroki, el mayordomo.

—O para dentro de unos días. —dijo Uraraka, la sirvienta.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó inocentemente la gente.

—Nuestro amo está ocupado follando ahora mismo. —aseguró Iida ajustándose los lentes. —Seguramente empotrado contra el piso.

La gente quedó sin habla, algunos adultos les taparon los oídos a los niños. Y Uraraka enseguida se acercó a Iida para regañarlo por su sinceridad.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The beast of the forest~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Y desde ese día, todos vivieron felices para siempre, Katsuki, el verdadero rey volvió a ocupar su puesto y esta vez al lado de su amado Izuku, a quien conocieron como "rey", y a Katsuki entre los suburbios llamaban "la reina"… Con cuidado de nunca ser oídos, porque o sino la bestia oculta en el fiero rey saldría…

¿Y sobre la madre de Izuku? Pues pudo emprender en su negocio de pasteles delante de los aristócratas del reino, y vivir en una tranquila casa cerca del palacio, donde podía visitar a su hijo cada vez que quería y viceversa.

¿Y sobre el pedido? Izuku nunca se lo preguntó de nuevo, pero un día caminando hacia las afueras del bosque junto con su amado Katsuki descubrió unos extraños trozos de vidrio en el suelo…

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The beast of the forest~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

* * *

 **Bueno, esto ha sido mi fanfic, estoy publicándolo justo a tiempo xD Como siempre, siento la adrenalina (?) Ojalá a alguien le haya gustado. Es... Sí, DekuKatsu xD**

 **Espero que no se les haya hecho muy enfermo, es que yo siempre he pensado que si alguien te ama incluso con una forma "bestial", es algo mucho más profundo que recién entregarse cuando se vuelve a su verdadera forma, o cuando se es bonito :3 Cualquier puede hacerte el amor si eres bello ¿no? Alguien que te ama de verdad, te lo hará sin importar tu apariencia ;)**

 **Esto iba a ser basado en la Caperucita Roja, pero ahora es entre la Caperucita Roja y La Bella y la Bestia :3**

 **En fin, saludos :3**

 **Reviews (?)**

 **Por cierto... ¿quién creen que era el o la hechicera? Chan Chan ;)**


End file.
